Great Jaggi Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information The Great Jaggi is the head of a Jaggi pack. At a certain age, males leave the pack to live on their own for a period of time before returning to fight for the right to be a leader. They have a very a commanding presence. It is said they can call and give complex orders to their pack with their howls and barks. Taxonomy The Great Jaggi's closest relative beside regular Jaggis and Jaggia, are the Baggi and the Great Baggi of the Tundra. Habitat Range The Great Jaggi makes its home in the Deserted Island and the Sandy Plains. The Great Jaggi nests in gorges and cliffsides decorated in the bones of their prey which will include Aptonoth, Kelbi, Rhenoplos, Delex, Fish, Giggi, and young Wyverns. These nests are also ways to stay in safety from its own predators, like a Rathalos or Rathian for example, which rarely enter those little canyons for anything. It is adapted to living in warmer climates (but not too extreme), and therefore cannot live in the Tundra , where its relative, the Great Baggi, roams. Ecological Niche The Great Jaggi are on the higher end the food chain, although not near the top. They hunt many animals, some larger than itself. Its prey include Aptonoth, Kelbi, Rhenoplos, Delex, fish, Giggi, and occasionally young Wyverns that stray too far away from their nest. It also may prey on eggs of herbivores such as Rhenoplos, and possibly those of larger Wyverns such as Rathian. It tends to stay away from larger Wyverns, including the Lagiacrus and Rathalos, as both could potentially kill the Bird Wyvern. However, should any monster stray too far into Great Jaggi territory, the raptor will try to get rid of the intruder. The Great Jaggi hunts in packs, which helps in the success of its hunt. Biological Adaptations The Jaggi is sexually dimorphic, meaning that the Great Jaggi can only be male. The Raptor can summon its pack by a loud roar. Like many bird wyverns, he is intelligent; even the Qurupeco'smimicry tricks don't fool it particularly easily. As the Great Jaggi is much larger than its brethren, it can take on larger prey with relative ease. Its large frill is a sign to show that he is the leader of the pack. It can also serve to scare away potential competitors, as it may make the raptor look bigger than it actually is. The barbs on its powerful tail serve as a formidable weapon when hunting prey, fighting against hunters or as a defense against other monsters. Behavior When a Jaggi leaves its pack and finds a new one to lead, it gains the title of Great Jaggi and eventually gets the body of one too. As leader of a large pack of ravenous raptors, the Great Jaggi can take on prey bigger than itself, fend off predators without too much difficulty, and cover great distances looking for food. The Great Jaggi fits the role of leader perfectly, as other Jaggi or Jaggia are loyal to their leader. The Great Jaggi is highly territorial, and may sometimes attack other monsters that enter it's area.But usally loses to the more powerful enemy. Category:Monster Ecology